Cashmere
by Kiki4ever
Summary: After-school jobs always sucked...Amelia knew this. But throw in crazy Russians, food court drama, and extremely hot Brits might make her change her mind...or not...? Complete Genderbend Gakuen AU Mainly USUK
1. Chapter One

**Cashmere**

**Chapter One:**

_**Afterschool jobs always suck**_

_**____ **_

The bell rung at exactly three-seventeen PM. Amelia was outside the school before the clock even struck three. Oddly, she was still on school grounds. Her neon pink skateboard was tucked securely under her arm, matching her neon pink high tops. She chewed on her watermelon flavored gum loudly and impatiently, checking the time on her cell every three seconds. Her feet tapped against the blacktop as the students finally flooded outside the building. _Finally._

"Mattie!"

Her mousy little sister looked up from the red flip-phone she was texting from, blinking from behind her glasses. She cocked her head.

"Em, What are you still doing here?" She asked. Amelia chuckled.

"What do you mean my darling sister? You should be delighted that your much more awesome sister," She pointed to herself, flashing her straight teeth for, "is nice enough to walk you home." Matilda rolled her eyes.

"I don't need you walking me home, Em," She said, "And besides, don't you have a job to go to?" Amelia grinned and patted her on the shoulder in mock pity.

"That's where you're wrong, Mattie, I don't start till Monday!" Matilda sighed and face-palmed herself.

"Today's Monday, you idiot."

"…Well fuck."

____

Alice tapped her feet anxiously, green eyes surveying the store for her new trainee. The Macy's she was in was filling up with people slowly, most of them from her school. From what she knew, the new employee was from her school as well. She sighed irritably: Where the hell was that girl? Her watch ticked and with each _tock_, she was getting more and more annoyed. As she felt her blood pressure rise, Alice decided to take the words her psychiatrist said to heart and tried to find her happy place. Her happy place, despite her serious attitude, involved princess, fairies, witches, and that mysterious, valiant knight in shiny white armor…

"MOVE OUT THE WAY, MOFOs!"

Alice was quickly brought back to reality by various shrieks of fear heard around the store. Her eyes darted for the source of the chaos and confusion. She saw blurs of purple, pink, and black, the figure too fast to see clearly. The racks fell to the floor along with the clothes on it. "Stop you crazy git!" She commanded. The blur cackled madly and was soaring right toward her. "Did you not here me? I said STOP!" The blur didn't slow down but seemed to speed up. Alice gave up and braced herself for impact.

Impact didn't come, however. A loud, girly, American-accented voice did.

"Amelia F. Jones, reporting for duty!"

_Oh Jesus, not __**her**__**.**_

____

"Amelia," She started calmly though her voice was still quivering, "Why are you here?" Amelia grinned.

"'Cause I start work today, _boss_," She replied, "Man, are you always this stupid? Yet, you're in the advanced class?! How dumb…" Alice sighed.

"Whatever, you're late." She said simply. Amelia rolled her eyes playfully

"You think that I don't know that?" Alice glared daggers at her.

"Which means that I can dock your salary, _git." _

"No you can't! That's not fair! I haven't even started yet!" She whined.

"Try me."

"Man, you're exactly the reason I hate jobs!"

"Git."

"Stop calling me that!"

----

**Ah…I don't know sometimes…my muses are weird. But I LOVE THIS TITLE :3**

**Enjoy it while it lasts cuz I don't know where this fic might go. **

**Alice: Arthur**

**Amelia/Emily: Alfred**

**Matilda: Mathew**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE~**


	2. Chapter Two

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Two**

_**Handbooks are for losers**_

_**----**_

"Well...since it you were so late for your shift," Alice started, pulling out a name tag from her black pants pocket, "I guess you will have to go without the training for now. Did you read the handbook we sent you?"

Amelia chuckled heartily and put on her nametag, "Handbooks are for losers and as you can see from my awesome outfit, I am NOT a loser." Alice cocked an eyebrow, looking at her black skinny jeans, pink high tops, and white crop-top revealing her ample cleavage and black bra.

"Hm. Whatever," Alice continued, "You'll be managing the perfume counter until I get you a permanent spot. You understand?" Amelia grinned and saluted.

"No prob!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'll check on you in an hour."

"Righty-o!" Amelia said as Alice went to return to her workspace. She smirked at her retreating back and pulled out a magazine. She plopped on the chair and propped her feet up.

"This will be a total piece of cake."

----

_Chew._

_Smack._

_Pop._

_Chew._

Amelia sighed in boredom. She hasn't had a customer for the—she checked her cell—_two hours _she's been working. What the hell were they all doing? She knew she should be grateful for not doing any work but still getting paid but _dammit _she needed some entertainment! Her eyes scanned the store for a potential customer, her mouth chewing a new piece of watermelon flavored gum furiously.

"Emily, da?"

She looked up from her magazine and immediately glared, eyes fixated on her first customer (squee!) behind the counter. Of all the first customers, why did it have to be _Anya? _"Call me Amelia, Russian, I hate Emily." Amelia spat harshly. That was a complete lie; Amelia loved being called Emily—

she preferred it, actually—but seeing her rival (mostly on her side) talk so informally to her was a no-no.

"I didn't know you worked here, Amelia," Anya resumed, completely oblivious of Amelia's resentment, "Do you like it?"

"Are you gonna' buy some perfume or what?" Anya winced slightly and sighed.

"Ah very well," She said, picking up a bottle called _Fiery Fragrance,_ "How about this one, da?" Amelia snatched it from her hands.

"Fine. That'll be sixty bucks." Anya blinked.

"But the tag says thirty, da?" Amelia laughed sarcastically.

"You have to pay extra." Anya frowned.

"Why, da?"

"For that ugly face."

…

_(Cue epic bitch fight here)_

_----_

"Mattie, I'm home!"

Matilda yelped and looked up from the text she was sending in the tiny living room. Amelia took no notice of this and hopped onto the other couch next to her. Matilda glared at her sister but immediately softened when her sister winced.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Horrible. That fucking Anya wanted to start some shit and hit me on my goddamned head!" Amelia yelled loudly, rubbing the purplish bruise on her forehead.

"Really?" Matilda gasped. "Did you get fired?"

"Naw. Anya didn't get banned from the store either," Amelia kicked off her shoes, " Alice blamed me for the whole thing! Just because I called that Russian trick ugly!" Matilda chose to ignore her sister's stupidity.

"You mean Alice Kirkland? The school president you said was so hot?" Amelia blushed.

"Yes_ that_ Alice Kirkland and I do _not _think she's hot. I'm straight, _remember?" _

"Whatever." Matilda said and the apartment was soon filled silence, only to be broken later by a squeak from Matilda. Amelia blinked.

"What?" Matilda shook her head, still looking at her cell phone and her face red.

"N-nothing. I just got a nervous stomach all of a sudden…"she stood up and ran to the bathroom, her cell phone tightly in hand.

Amelia laid in the couch, wondering what the hell that was about.

* * *

**Anya: Ivan**

**What Matilda was sent is up to you XD…**

**Actually I'm gonna reveal it to you guys cuz I love y'all**

**Text:**

_**I miss u so much, Mattie. I wish I could see your sexy body under me, begging for mercy. **_

_**Send me a picture as a substitute? ; 3**_

**Wow I felt dirty for writing that XD but I would love you to guess who sent the text! **

***The Macy's uniform is all black I think…**

**Pairings to be revealed next chapter! **


	3. Chapter Three

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Three**

_**Allergies breed unexpected Halloween plans**_

_Achoo!_

Matilda looked at her sister, "Bless you."

"Thanks," Amelia replied, rubbing her already red nose, "Damn allergies…damn fall."

"At least it's almost Halloween." Matilda added.

"I guess," Amelia sighed and sneezed, "Which reminds me, I need to go to the mall and find an awesome costume."

"Aren't you a little old though?" Matilda asked. Amelia gave a stuffy laugh.

"You're never too old for Christmas!"

"But it's not Christmas you idiot…"

"…shut up!"

A red leaf fell to the ground and at the same time Amelia sneezed. "I fucking hate autumn!" She whined again. Matilda sighed.

"Can we just hurry up? I need to go home to get ready for hockey practice _and _my study GROUP." Amelia huffed.

"Well _excuse me_ for wanting to walk home with my baby sister." Matilda sighed.

"For the record…we are _twins; _you know, _one in the same?" _ Amelia snickered.

"You listen to way too much Demi Lovato, Mattie." She teased. Matilda rolled her indigo eyes.

"Don't you have to be at work?" Matilda questioned, scowling.

"Nope! Alice gave me the day off!" Amelia grinned. Matilda shook her head.

"That's on Halloween, Em!"

"How do you know my schedule?!"

"_Because you told me!"_

"…Touché…"

----

Alice glared outside the Macy's entrance to the main mall area. It's only been her first week and she's already skipping a shift? What the bloody hell was wrong with this girl? She should be fired already! But, Alice was rather tolerable (as she had a younger sister and three older ones) so she was willing to let it slide.

But she was late

_Every. Single. Day. Of. The. Week_

Alice rubbed her temples. Stress wasn't good for your health. It didn't do wonders for your appearance either.

"SORRY I'M LATE BOSS!"

Amelia came running out of nowhere. Her short, wavy hair was pulled in a really short ponytail. Today she was clad in all black (except for those _annoying_ neon pink converses. They're not even called converses! They're chucks, dammit!). Still, Alice mentally applauded the fact that she _finally _followed the rules.

"Why are you late again Amelia," Alice asked irritably, "Do you want to be out of a job?"

"Errr….I said sorry," Amelia said, "I was caught up in this really awesome Mad Hatter costume and I lost track of time. "

"Costume?"

"For Halloween!" Alice face-palmed herself.

"Aren't you a sophomore?"

"Yup, but you're never too old for trick-or treating!" Amelia's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I just had the most awesome I idea! You'll trick or treat with me…like a date!" Alice's face turned some impressive reds.

"Bloody no!" She screamed. Amelia pouted and showcased her famous puppy dog eyes. Alice sighed.

"…Fine…"

"YAY!"

_Achoo!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Kinda fillerly and junk but it will pick up next chapter. **

**I think in England they call converse chucks…?**

**Full list o' pairings that will be mentioned/shown (by most important to least important):**

**USUK**

**PRUCAN**

**ROCHU**

**AUSHUN**

**Onesided FRUK**

**Onesided SWISSAUS**

**Polietbel**

**Seland/Seychelles (wtf?)**

**LativLiech (kinda cute…especially in genderbend form :D)**

**BTW: …anybody have an idea what department Alice and Amelia should in? I was thinking that Alice should work in Woman's and maybe Amelia in juniors (or lady's lingerie XD)? **

**KTHXBAI!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Four**

_**Food court drama makes big sister confused**_

---

Amelia wiped the sweat from her forehead and glared at her boss. Alice was smirking lightly, her hands on the stopwatch around her neck. "Hmm…only thirteen out of twenty-seven folded? I guess we aren't so…_awesome _are we?"

"Hey, that's probably better than any employee you've ever had!" Amelia countered.

"My old trainee Janice was blind and she _still_ managed to beat your score." Alice taunted. Amelia flipped her short hair and scoffed.

"Whatever, I'm still awesome," Amelia said. A low grumbled was heard and she groaned, "But hungry. Can we break for lunch?"

"Fine. We'll continue afterwards." Alice said. Amelia squealed.

"YAY!" and she raced out the store and into the center of the mall.

"Bring me back something!" Alice yelled through the crowds clouding her view. It was very unlikely that she heard her.

---

The food court, unlike the Macy's she was in, was littered with kids she knew from her school. Most of them were there for study groups but abandoned the task and went for some food. Amelia waved at the people she knew and flipped the bird at Anya. Anya beamed back and waved, Yue sitting next to her and gapping. Amelia rolled her eyes and stepped in line for McDonalds.

"Can I have three Angus third pounders, two medium French fries, and a chocolate shake to go please?" Amelia asked the cashier. He cocked an eyebrow but decided against commenting and punched in the order.

"Twelve thirty." He deadpanned. She handed him the wrinkled bills and stepped aside to wait for her order. Her eyes wandered around the food court until they stopped and widened slightly.

It was her sister. She was sitting at the far right corner along with a silver-haired girl and a sleeping female. Matilda seemed to be trying to test them but neither was paying much attention.

Amelia grabbed her food from the pickup area and stalked to their side of the eating space. She tumbled, flipped, and rolled dramatically to showcase her ninja skills. She earned weird glances left and right but ignored them. As she got closer, the voices got clearer.

"The oldest black republic?" was Matilda's question.

"Can we stop, I gotta be somewhere Mattie!" was the silver maiden's whiny response.

"We have a huge test, Gil, tomorrow which counts for half of our grade," Matilda said, frowning, "Besides where do you possibly have to go?"

"Probably to suck face with a certain 'hot Austrian'." was the tired female's (who Amelia remembered as Helicia) comment.

Stony silence.

Amelia blinked from behind the bush, stumped. What the…oh…OH

Wait…what?

Matilda dropped the notebook on the table. Her glasses seemed to fog up and tears appeared in her violet eyes.

"You…kissed…Roderika?" She asked dangerously, cracking her wrist.

"Yeah," Gillian snorted, "That pervert Elias forced us. Actually she is a great kisser. Too bad it didn't go any—"

_Slap!_

Contact with the red study notebook quickly shut up the East German along with much of the food court. Amelia winced along with Gillian.

"We're through." Matilda said simply. And with that said, she promptly turned around and ran from the scene. Amelia blinked in confusion.

Hold on…when were they ever together?

* * *

**Didn't like this chapter as much as the others. Maybe it's because I'm sick…? OTL**

**Elias: Hungary**

**Roderika: Austria**

**Gillian: Prussia**

**Helicia: Greece.**

**KTHXBAI**


	5. Chapter Five

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Five**

_**How they do "it"**_

_**----**_

Amelia entered the bathroom door and scrunched her nose. "Ugh it smells like pee and shit." She groaned. The floor was littered with toilet paper and paper towels. Amelia was unsure if they were used or not. She didn't really care anyway.

"Are you in here Mattie?" she asked. A sniffle answered.

"…Are you crying?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Mattie snapped from inside the last stall, her voice hoarse. Amelia walked to the end of the bathroom.

"Sorry," she apologized. The bathroom was silent.

"…I can't believe Gil would cheat on me," Mattie whispered, "I really thought she was the _one_."

"Heh…I didn't even know you were gay." Amelia laughed. She could practically see the red face behind the stall.

"I never thought of myself as gay," Mattie said, frowning lightly, "I just thought I was in love."

"Whoa, don't say stuff like that sister," Amelia said sternly, "Your too young for stuff like that."

"We're sixteen." She replied.

"Still, I don't like the word love," Amelia said, rubbing the back of her head, "It makes me feel weird."

"So you're afraid of falling in love?" Mattie asked, unlocking the stall and showing her tearstained face.

"Yes…no…can we just get out of here please? I have to get back to work." Amelia turned away and blushed.

"Fine." She sniffled. They hastily walked outside the bathroom.

"Um…Mattie?" Amelia asked as they began walking back to the food court.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Have you done it yet." She asked. Matilda choked on her spit and blushed.

"Umm…yeah?" Amelia cocked her head to the side.

"How? Aren't you both girls?"

----

Amelia walked inside the Macy's and winced at the sight of her boss.

"Did you get me anything?" Alice asked. Amelia looked at her milkshake.

"Um…no." she said sheepishly. Alice snatched the milkshake from her hand.

"Wanker." She slurped.

* * *

**INDERECT KISSES SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Sorry this chapter just wouldn't write itself and I was sick so…yeah. Sorry for the overkill of dialogue and the shortness. **

**STICK AROUND BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS…HALLOWEEN.**

**OH AND HAPPEH EASTA  
**


	6. Chapter Six

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Six**

_**The party I wasn't invited to and didn't want to go to anyway**_

_**----**_

Halloween: one of the most important times in an Americans life (aside from Fourth of July and Christmas). To Amelia, a "ghostaphobic", Halloween was the only time that ghosts and lots of other scary things seemed amusing. It also meant tricks and lots of candy.

Amelia grinned like a Cheshire cat as she applied the red lipstick to her lips. She was going as Wonder Woman, as she did every year. Her hair was straightened for this occasion but it still didn't pass her ears. Not that she cared. Short hair always looked cute on her best.

"Finished," She smacked her lips to bring out the full color of the lipstick. "Are you finished yet Mattie? Ali will be back here any second!" She screamed outside the bathroom.

"Just a minute!" Mattie yelled back from her room across the hall.

Amelia ran outside the bathroom rather fast in her heels to Mattie's room. She banged on the door, "Hurry up will ya! The night isn't all that young," The doorbell buzzed, "And I think Alice is here!"

"I am coming Amelia." Matilda said though it was slightly muffled.

"Hurry!"

Amelia ran as the doorbell rung repeatedly, tripping on her four inch heels. "I'm coming!" she yelled at the door. She flung it open to reveal Alice.

She was dress as a witch presumably. A long black cloak was worn over her knee-length ripped dress. Purple and black stockings matched with her black flats. A witch hat adorned her pigtailed head, decorated with a purple bow. She held a brown broom in her right hand. Amelia couldn't help but squeal.

"Aww, you look so cute, Ali!" she gushed, squeezing the tiny Brit to her breasts in a bear hug.

"Get off me! You're making it hard to breathe!" she sputtered, face turning a vibrant red.

"But you're too cute!" Amelia said.

"Do want me to hex you?"

"…Fine." Amelia sighed, place the Brit gently down. Alice dusted herself off.

"I still don't know why you want to come along with you, "Alice said, "I barely know you."

"Which is why your coming so we can become BFFs," Amelia said sternly, "Now come inside while we wait for my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yup, I think she said she had an AP class with you." Alice shrugged.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I know everyone in my class." Amelia frowned.

"Well you'll meet her right now, MATILDA GET OUT HERE! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Hurried steps exited the bathroom and into the living room. Matilda was clad in her Mountie costume that, though accented her not so womanly features, looked incredibly dorky. She glared at her sister and sighed. "…I'm here."

"Great, I can see that, " She turned to Alice, "This is my twin sister, Madeline."

"Matilda," Matilda corrected, "Nice to see you again, Alice."

"How do you know me?" asked Alice, slightly frightened.

"AP History, remember?"

"…oh yeah. Mister Henderson, right?"

"Yeah Yeah, glad you guys know each other," Amelia interjected impatiently, "Can we go now?"

----

Matilda never noticed how scary their neighborhood was. Though, as the trees whistled through the wind and owls hooted eerily, she was fully aware of the frightening side of their town. Alice and Amelia took no notice. Alice was keeping her eyes glued on the road while Amelia was eating some of her candy.

"I think after this house we should go," Alice said as the approached a tall, Victorian fashioned house, "I need to go home. My little sister is probably waiting for me." Matilda secretly thanked Alice for her statement.

"Aww…but I want to hit up more houses," Amelia pouted. She looked up at the house and smirked, "But I think this house will do. This is Brangiskaya's. We can toilet paper it afterward."

"...Does your sister know that this home is almost a mansion?" Alice whispered.

"I doubt it, she never thinks things through." Matilda replied.

They walked up the house, careful of the potted sunflowers decorating the steps of the abode. Amelia watched the Russian flag blow in the wind while the doorbell chimed. As expected, Anya opened the door, looking confused and dressed as a vampiress.

"Trick or treat, bitch." Amelia sneered, smacking her Jolly Rancher loudly and holding out her huge sack of candy

"Da. Why are you here? I didn't invite you to the party." She asked, ignoring Amelia's rude greeting.

"What party?" she questioned, anger building, "Why didn't you invite me? I'm the life of all parties!"

"No whores aloud, da." Anya replied, grinning and slamming the door in her face. Matilda and Alice, who were watching the whole ordeal silently, gapped at Amelia who was looking quite offended.

"Whatever," she huffed, "I didn't wanna go anyway."

* * *

**I hope I didn't make Amelia act like an ass too much. I love my home country…I just love making fun of it more. Next chapter will be short and sweet, just a bridge to the Christmas scene (which is when everything will start getting interesting *grins* ).**

**BTW, would guys want a sequel? It would be either Gerita or Rochu…or maybe an oneshot of both XD. I'm falling in love with this fic :D**

**Sealand (Alice's little sister): Piper **

**Suggestions are welcomed! **


	7. Interlude

**Cashmere**

**Interlude**

_**Friendship and Favors**_

_**---**_

Soon after Halloween, the stores were filled once again. Thanksgiving was on the horizon but Christmas was the only thing on the mind. Alice watched with increasing anxiety like she always did during the holiday season. This time of year was her stress peek. As she fought with one of the customers, she understood why. She sighed while she rung up the next one. Should the most wonderful time of year be so stressful?

Alice strolled into the perfume department, searching for her slacking—ugh—friend. How did she, a serious, prim, proper, lady get stuck with a slacking, sloppy, sex goddess (she did _not _just think that) for a companion? Simple. She let her invite her to lunches, dinners, and sleepovers. Before she knew it, her best friend was soon her bane of existence. She frowned as she watched her read a magazine, gum smacking and popping.

"Amelia!"

Amelia snapped out of her leisure like pose and stood up abruptly, knocking down the chair. She grinned, "Wassup, boss?"

"The sky," Alice replied simply, "Now never mind that. I need you to work the kids department. These holiday shoppers are getting too much to handle."

"You mean I finally get a permanent spot?" Amelia asked.

"Probably," Alice said, "Now get going."

"Right away, boss!" she saluted and skipped away.

"dolt."

----

The day soon came to a close. Alice breathed a sigh of relief as the last customer sauntered outside the store. She didn't have to work tomorrow. Things were looking bright for the weekend. There was tea at home. All of these things made the Brit quite happy. Though they soon disappeared as Amelia stumbled down the escalator, tired and worn. Her eyes were widened and worn.

"Those kids…are maniacs." Amelia said, gasping for air.

"Heh…kind of like you." Alice couldn't help but joke.

"Your mean Ali," Amelia pouted, "you totally own me."

"I can see I own you," Alice smirked, "I gave you a job, didn't I?"

"Dammit, I mean owe," She whined, "those little kids gave me a mega headache."

"Good now you know how I feel," Alice replied, "now what do I owe you?"

"A day off, on Thanksgiving." She said hastily. Alice shrugged.

"Fine," She agreed, "We're only open for about four hours anyway."

* * *

**Okay…well I wanted to go straight to Christmas but this chapter came to me and I had to write it. Not very important but it will be important next time around. Stick around ;3**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Death by idiocy **_

_**---**_

Thanksgiving was tossed to the side, not a second glance given. What really got Alice riled up was the approaching Christmas date. The stores slowly got fuller, filled with snarky moms and desperate dads looking for presents for family, friends, and even dogs. This proved very dangerous for, not only her blood pressure, but for her sanity. Every day she was expected to spend two extra hours cleaning and organizing the store and one extra hour with her self-proclaimed best friend. It was damn surprise that she didn't die. Though, no question she wanted to.

'_Just kill me now.' _She prayed silently.

The customer she was helping, a twenty-six year old mother with a sharp tongue and attitude, was insulting her organized (yet slow) ways of gift wrapping. "You betta hurry up, white girl," she spat, "I got other shit to do."

"It will be just another minute, ma'am." She said through gritted teeth. The urge to slap this girl was getting uncontrollable.

"Another minute my ass," She sneered, poking at a fake nail, "I need to go about my business now, little girl. You Brits must be really slow." Alice twitched her eyebrow.

"Okay, you know what—"

"ALI!"

Amelia knocked the ghetto princess down and took her place, grinning like an idiot. Alice mentally thanked the girl from saving her from losing her job. She sighed, "What Amelia?" Amelia grinned, handing her a red and green sheet of paper.

"I'm personally inviting you to my Christmas party." She said, the fat grin never leaving her face.

"…That's what you interrupted me for?" Alice face-palmed. The shoppers in the line groaned and about half of them left to locate another register.

"Yup," Amelia said brightly, "So...are you gonna go?" Alice looked up at her and winced. Despite her happy smile, her crystal blue eyes were harsh as if threatening her to decline the invite.

"Okay," she replied finally, sticking it in her trousers pocket, "now return to your post please." Amelia beamed.

"No problem, boss!"

---

Night soon settled around the mall. Alice looked around the nearly deserted Macys with relief. Another day had gone by and she didn't lose her job. Good thing too; she kinda needed it. As she walked out the door, she pulled out her simple flip-phone. It beeped with a text.

_Ali-_

_Get home and feed me will you? Patricia, Eileen, Gwen, and Ainslie went out drinking without cooking me dinner. Hurry up. _

_-Pipes_

Alice shut the phone immediately and quickened her pace to the car, muttering to herself. Her phone soon rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" she asked snappishly.

"Hay ther' sista'," Patricia slurred from the other line, "C'n ya' pic' uhs up? Ere' drunk."

"I can see that," she sighed, "I'll be there in a minute." She hung up the phone, interrupting Patricia's wild giggles.

"God," she muttered, "these dolts are going to be the death of me."

* * *

**Patricia: Ireland**

**Eileen: Northern Ireland**

**Ainslie: Scotland**

**Gwendolyn: Wales  
**

**Piper: Sealand**

**Your chapter for the day. Enjoy :D**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Now the party don't start till I walk in**_

_**----**_

Matilda furrowed her frozen brows, watching her sister skip in the icy mess. "Emily, be careful," she scolded, her breath visible in the cold air. "I don't want you getting hurt.

"Mattie you worry too much," her sister teased, "Besides, Why would I get hurt when my awesome party is tomorrow?"

"I still don't know why you are having this party anyway," Mattie sighed, "Our apartment isn't big, you know."

"You think I didn't know that?" Amelia said, looking back and stopping. "That's why I decided to have it at Gil's house." Mattie froze.

"…Gillian. As in Gillian Beilschmidt?" Mattie asked, her voice quivering with anger. Amelia nodded. "HOW COULD YOU AMELIA? WAS OUR LITTLE CHAT IN THE BATHROOM NOTHING TO YOU?" People turned around.

"…Don't say it like that," Amelia said, chuckling, "It sounds weird. And besides, I wanted to have the party at Gil's because I want you guys to…you know…make up."

"Make up?" Mattie repeated, her anger quickly fading, "Why? I thought you hated Gil?"

"Yeah I do," Amelia said, scratching her head uncomfortably, "But I hate seeing you sad. I think making up with Gil would make you happy again."

Matilda furrowed her brows, "but Em--?"

"No butts," she interjected, "You are going to make up with her." Matilda blinked.

"C'mon, we still have to pick out outfits, remember?" She pulled her sister through the snowy mixture. Matilda smiled lightly.

"_Thanks…big sister."_

---

_Next Day~_

Amelia twirled in front of her mirror, eyes sparkling in excitement. She was dressed in a sexy red dress under a green sweater and shiny black heels. Her hair adorned a blue snowflake barrette, showcasing her non-existent innocence. She grinned: she looked _hot._

Matilda scowled at her sister, "Amelia, we're gonna be late." She was dressed in a casual holiday sweater, red mini skirt, and black Uggs. Her hair was worn in two low pigtails with jingle bells. Unlike Amelia, Matilda was innocent…to a certain point at least.

"Don't worry," Amelia assured, applying red lipstick, "The party don't start till I walk in."

* * *

**Short Chapter is fail. Next one will be longer…I believe. **


	10. Chapter Nine

**Warning: A girlxgirl kiss. Not making out. KISS**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Nine**

_**Really awkward moments under the mistletoe**_

_**----**_

From the moment she walked in, Alice Kirkland knew this party would be trouble.

First of all, it was held at _Gillian's _house. The girl probably holds the world record for most detentions in the states.

Second of all, there was beer even though everyone was underage. Alice had drunk older sisters so beer wasn't new to her.

And lastly, Amelia F. Jones fucking planed this party.

"POLE DANCING CONTEST!"

…Did she mention that she was wasted beyond belief? No? Well that's a key factor in why this party sucked. She wouldn't remember any event that happened. Even if it might change her life forever…

Heh…probably not but we'll see.

---

Amelia smirked and drunk some of her non-alcoholic eggnog (she was the designated driver, after all). Her plan worked out perfectly. Mattie and Gil seemed to have made up and disappeared from her sight. The thought of where they went and what they might be _doing_ disgusted her a little. But, if her sister was happy, whatever.

She watched as Alice and Francesca were engaged in a heated pole dancing competition. Both were probably drunk but Amelia found it no less hilarious. What was even funnier that Alice seemed to be… winning?

"AND THE WINNER IS…ALICE KIRKLAND!"

Yup. She won.

Turned out Francesca had way too high heels on and slipped at the last second. The room cheered as Alice jumped down from the pole.

"HELL YEAH TRANNIES!"

Amelia giggled as Alice started dancing a weird victory dance. It looked suspiciously like the stanky leg and the moonwalk rolled into one. She couldn't help but walk over and ask her the exact dance it was.

"What the hell are you doing, Ali?" she asked, stifling a chuckle

"Th' Stakey moon or th' leg walak," she slurred, giggling, "I'm not sur sure act'ally."

"Man, you are wasted aren't you?" Amelia laughed.

"Uh huh," she nodded clumsily, leaning against the wall, " 'y aren' 'ou?"

"As much as it sucks, I gotta drive," Amelia said, showcasing her keys," I'm not into german beer. Wine coolers and awesome American beer is so much better."

"Ya' don't say?" Alice snorted. At the same time, one very famous song came on by Katy Perry.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

"This is my favorite song," Amelia exclaimed, "We totally need to dance." Alice looked up at her, head clouding. Amelia furrowed her brows.

"Somethin' wrong, Ali?" She asked. Alice just stared, not sure what was going on in her mind. All she knew is that she was getting closer and closer….

Alice kissed Amelia.

Amelia locked lips with Alice.

Amelia blushed, "What the hell was that for?" She fumed loudly. Surprisingly, no one turned around.

"Mistletoe," she whispered, pointing to the growing plant above them.

…Oh shit.

* * *

**Yeah…it's short….WATEVA. SHORT CHAPTERS ARE WIN! **

**Now it is time for my short term hiatus. I will be back hopefully by the end of the week with a new chappie~**

**Special thanks to Bleach-Drinking Hetalian for reviewing almost every chapter. You rock ;3  
**

**My heart goes out to my polish readers (if any). I'm severely sadden by the death of Poland's president. My prayers are with you. **

**Enjoy this chapter for now. BTW, I AM NEVER WRITING DRUNKIN' SLURS AGAIN DX**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Ten**

_**Let's play some love games**_

_**---**_

Exactly one month after the Christmas party, Amelia found herself trudging through the melting January snow on a bleary Monday afternoon. She was warm in her fuzzy winter coat but still felt the cold dread well up in her as she approached the mall. Alice was on duty today which made things extremely awkward (mostly on Amelia's side). Alice was blissfully oblivious of her discomfort which made everything worse.

"Was she really that wasted?" She asked out loud. She quickly nodded.

"Of course, that would be just weird. She is straight…right?"

"So am I!" She confirmed sternly, shuffling through the snow.

That didn't remove a single ounce of dread in her stomach.

---

The Macy's was pleasantly full which made one certain Alice Kirkland very pleasant. She hummed a Beetles tune as she organized misplaced clothes on a rack, ignorant of her coworker's presence. It wasn't until she turned around that she noticed her.

"Hullo Amelia." She greeted. Amelia stared.

"Um…Amelia?"

More staring.

"AMELIA!"

She immediately snapped up from her stupor and blinked, "Ali, um, sorry, I , um…." She looked away, "Well…I better get to work….BYE!" She sped to the other side of the store toward her department. Alice cocked her head, furrowing her bushy brows.

"What was that all about?"

---

A rather voluptuous woman watched the awkward scene from the forest of clothes, a smirk playing on her full lips. Another much flatter woman observed the scene with obvious boredom, glaring at the much taller and fuller one.

"_Mon cherie _Felka, I think we have another case, _non?" _ The taller one asked in a thick French accent.

"I, like, totally think so," the short one replied, flipping her hair, "This might, like, be the hardest one yet. Hopefully I won't break a nail…"

"Don't worry; nail breaking will be the least of our worries," the Frenchwoman chuckled, "Though, I can't say that this will be our easiest. Both are very clueless."

"Like totally," Felka agreed, her attention shifted to a pink cashmere sweater on a hanger, "Do you think that sweater would look cute on me, Francesca? I have a totally fantastic skirt that will match it."

Francesca listened to the young girl ramble on about her items of clothing, tuning in and out. She sighed.

The things she did for _l'amour._

_

* * *

  
_

**Francesca: France (the name is actually of Italian origin but it fit France so I'm keeping it).**

**Felka: Poland **

**YAY THIS STORY IS ABOUT HALFWAY DONE (going until about prom/last day of school). I have about 6-10 more chapters though…**

**Now this is where it gets crazy…ENJOY IT. I WILL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK WITH (hopefully) TWO MORE CHAPPIES~**

**BAI**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Setting the plan into action_**

_**---**_

"I still don't know why we're doin' this, Francesca." Felka scoffed, furrowing her thin brows.

"Relax, _mon ami,_ this is all for the sake of, _amour." _ Francesca said in her alluring accent.

"But this is, like, totally cutting into my prom dress shopping time," The Pole whined, "and I have to get Liet's birthday present."

"…_Mademoiselle_ Tara's _anniversaire _isn't for a month," Francesca replied, "and the prom isn't until May."

"…I totally knew that!"

"Right…_i__mbécile."_

"Shut it, Frenchie."

The pair shifted accordingly as customers cut through their hiding area. Alice was working on the desk across from them, oblivious to their observation. Could this girl be anymore naïve? I mean, Francesca, the queen seductress, had failed to get more than a glare by the rather cute Brit. She pouted; the embarrassment still made her cranky. She was determined, now as ever, to give this woman a partner, whether it was her or that goof Amelia.

"So what's the plan?" Felka asked, turning to her.

"In a minute, _mon ami, _I am still thinking…do you still think we should help the Brit and the American? I could give _la belle Alice_ more affection than _cet imbécile Amelia_ ever could…"

"Uh no. You are way too much of a slut and Alice totally hates you."

"…_ça alors, merci." _Francesca frowned.

"Anytime!" Felka yelled cheerfully. "Now about that plan…"

_---_

"You get it, _oui_?" Francesca asked as she folded the paper up. They were still undetected by Alice despite the late time frame. Felka nodded.

"Sounds simple enough," she commented, "Once she, like, gets it, this plan will totally work itself out."

"Precisely."

"Good. I have other things to do," Felka stood up. "Give me the note; I'll give it to her."

Francesca handed her the pink paper, smirking.

This must have been her best idea yet…

---

Amelia pack up her purse quickly, eager to leave before Alice's shift was over (which was in ten minutes). Today had been a very stressful day.

"Like, Emily!"

She turned around expecting Alice but relaxed once she recognized Felka.

"What's up?" She asked. Felka smirked.

"I need to give you this," She said, "It's totally important." Amelia eyed the pink sheet with apprehension.

"What is it?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes a little.

"I don't know, read it yourself." Felka shrugged. Amelia grabbed it from her hands and placed it in her bag.

"I'll read it at home." Amelia said coolly. Felka smiled.

"Fine by me."

---

"She's totally gonna read it!" Felka squealed. Francesca smiled sinisterly.

"Excellent, now all we have to do is wait…" Francesca muttered. Felka untied her pink cardigan from her waist and pulled it over her white tank top.

"Totally, cuz I need some new outfits," her eyes wandered to the end of the store where a whole selection of pink clothes. She looked back at Francesca, smiling triumphantly.

"You owe me Frenchie." Francesca sighed.

"Fine…"

* * *

**ca alors, merci- gee, thanks...**

**You can figure out the rest yourselves :3**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Twelve**

_**My sister is the idiot and I am the matchmaker**_

_**----**_

It should be against the law to read while you're reading. Amelia came to this realization when she read the note Felka gave her and almost had a heart attack. Her car swerved sharply to the right but she avoided contact from a passing car effortlessly. With her heart beating, she drove through the messy night. Her mind kept on wandering to the note, realization dawning on her with every annoyed beep she heard from a car.

'_My boss is in love with me, my boss is in love with me…'_

Amelia stumbled out of the car and into the apartment building. She flung open the door to find her little sister curled up in front of the television, eating some pancakes. Her eyes widened, "What's the rush, Em?" Amelia just threw the crumpled note at her sister's head. Matilda picked it up.

"What's this?" she asked.

"…read it yourself, and then tell me what's wrong." Amelia said, plopping onto the couch. Matilda opened the note and began reading it. He mouth opened wide, spilling some half eaten pancakes back on the paper plate—

_Dearest Amelia,_

_I have come to the beautiful realization that I am completely in love with you. Alas I am too shy to say this to your gorgeous face so I leave you this note. Hopefully you will come forward for both of us._

_Adieu, mon aimé,_

_Alice_

_P.S: If you plan on surprising me on Valentine's Day, I would love some tweezers. My eyebrows are not very attractive…unlike you perfect ones, of course. _

Matilda stared up at her sister, "Wait…does that mean…?"_ 'And when did Alice start speaking in french?'_ her mind screamed but she ignored it.

"My boss is a dyke," Amelia exclaimed, horrified, "And in freaking love with me." Matilda scowled at her sister's pejorative term.

"…Do you like her back?" Matilda asked.

"Of course not, "Amelia spat, "I'm straight. I've had four boyfriends."

"At the same time…" Matilda muttered though Amelia didn't hear her. She continued, "That doesn't prove anything. You could've been using them."

"I did not!" Amelia cried indignantly. Matilda looked unimpressed, "Fine, if you think that I'm not straight, I'm gonna go right up to Alice and tell her I'm not interested."

"Fine, but do it on Valentine's Day, will you? It would seem more apologetic if you get her a nice bouquet and chocolates." Matilda said. Amelia nodded firmly.

"Right," she got up from her couch, "If you need me, I'm gonna be at McDonald's." She snatched her coat and stalked out the door, slamming it. Matilda blinked.

"Hmm…maybe I underestimated my sister's stupidity; she really made this too easy," Matida sighed, "Or maybe I underestimated my matchmaking skills."

Shrugging, Matilda returned to her television program and, more importantly, her pancakes.

* * *

_**We're gonna stop it here. I really wanna write more but I think this is a good cliffhanger. I am evil, no?**_

_**But here's a preview of the next chappie:**_

_Her heart sped up, adrenaline overwhelming her veins. She stared at the bocquet of roses and back at Amelia's determined expression. Was that the reason she acted so weird…?_

"_I'm sorry you're in love with me," came her swift apology, "but I'm straight."_

…_Wait?_

_WHAT?_

**Mwahahahaha :3 I leave it here. Please pay no attention to Amelia's homophobianess… it eventually disappears…though not in this story (don't expect a sequel XD). BAI**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**_Valentine's Day disasters_**

As January drew to a close and February began, Amelia grew fearful. The whole plan to reject Alice seemed stupid as the date closer. One of them was gonna end up either fired or heartbroken. Amelia couldn't handle either of those scenarios. The only thing that got her through those tough weeks was asking this single question:

_What would Wonder Woman do?_

Actually she would probably fly all the way to another planet. But Amelia did not have the ability of flight. So, alas, she was stuck in line on February the Fourteenth, waiting to pay for her bouquet of flowers and chocolates.

She was screwed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alice looked at the clock on her cell: it was almost five. She had to be home before six to feed her smallest sister. Amelia was supposed finish the last four hours of her shift for her. Alice had half a mind to think that Amelia stood her up. _She has been doing that a lot lately, _Alice thought sullenly.

As if on cue, Amelia appeared at before Alice.

But the weird thing was she had a bouquet of flowers and chocolates.

Alice's heart sped up, adrenaline overwhelming her veins. She stared at the bouquet of roses and back at Amelia's determined expression. Was that the reason she acted so weird…?

"I'm sorry you're in love with me, "came her swift apology, "but I'm straight."

…Wait?

WHAT?

"P-pardon me? I don't think I got what you said." Alice stuttered disbelievingly

"You're a lesbian and you like me. I don't roll that way." Amelia deadpanned.

"What in the Queen's name made you think I felt any attraction toward you?" Alice said

"But you wrote me a note!" Amelia insisted.

"I wrote you nothing." Alice said. Amelia cocked her head.

"So…you aren't a dyke or attracted to me?" Amelia asked.

"Well I can't call myself completely straight but I'm definitely not attracted to you in any way, shape, or form."

Amelia grinned.

"Great," she tossed the roses and chocolates over her shoulders, "Then I guess I'll take over for you then."

Alice nodded, gazing at the now scattered rose petals, wondering why those fallen flowers made her so sad…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Amelia soon skipped out on Alice's shift and wandered toward the food court for a burger. It was still rather full with kids from her school, probably for dates of some sort. Amelia recognized one of them immediately.

"Elias!"

The tall Hungarian whipped his head around and smiled, "Hey, haven't seen you in a while Emily."

"I've been around. How've ya' been?" Amelia asked.

"Okay. I'm on a date with Roderika but she's still in the bathroom."

"More than likely reapplying make-up like twenty times. You know how she is." Elias chuckled.

"Yeah. But she's cute like that." Amelia scowled.

"Not really," Amelia scoffed, "I have much more sex appeal than her."

"I never said you didn't." He said, smirking. She cocked her head to the side, contemplating her comeback. She did the next best thing.

She kissed him. On the lips. In front of her many associates.

Gasps were heard. The sound of Roderika's surprised shriek snapped her from the kiss. As Amelia watched her run off crying, only one thing was heard.

_Shit!_

Two blondes from the tables in the back watched the scene unfold with a frown. They exchanged a knowing look.

"Like, we need a plan B."

* * *

**I'm sorry this was late. Please forgive me I just wasn't able to write this. I probably won't be able to update until next weekend and I think I'm coming down with something so don't wait up :) . Not edited so point out any mistakes plz **

**(BTW, anyone having issues with Fanfiction cutting out certain symbols from your fanfics?)  
**

**Roderika: Austria**

**Hungary: Elias.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Plan B **_

_**

* * *

**_

Francesca nodded and curled her lips, "I would believe so _mon ami. _Jesus, teenagers are so stubborn to admit true love!"

"Like, totally," Felka agreed, "Can't they, like, get a grip on the whole sexuality thing. If you like someone, you should totally go for it." Francesca thought for a moment.

"Hmm…if that is the case…maybe that should be our next course of action: forcing Amelia out of the closet."

"Honestly I was just going to say let's give up on them but that may be kinda fun," Felka said as she looked over her hot pink nails, "How would we do it though?"

"I don't know...just ask? Or, even better I can use my French charms!" Sparkles appeared in the Frenchwoman's eyes.

"Um, like, no," Felka narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Your kind of charm will just freak her out."

Francesca sighed, "Point taken."

* * *

Amelia walked to the car in the pitch blackness of the night, somewhat in a daze. The events of the food court were still fresh in her mind and she felt…confused. Elias was a great kisser and she always felt some sort of attraction toward him, but, at the same time, Amelia could've sworn the attraction disappeared when they kissed. It was nothing.

"_Bonsoir_, Amelia."

Suddenly, two blondes appeared from behind her beat-up truck. They held identical smirks. Amelia knew this could not be good. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Amelia snapped.

"Solving your love problems, of course." Francesca stated, flipping her loose bangs carelessly.

"love…problems…?"

"We know you like Alice but you just wanna be a, like, bitch and not tell her." Felka said. Amelia blinked.

"I'm straight, god dammit, I…like…BOYS." She stressed harshly, spiting in Felka's mouth.

"Ewww….you spit on me!" Felka squealed.

"You are no straighter than me or Felka." Francesca said, ignoring her overreacting Polish friend.

Amelia hasn't been so scared in her whole life.

* * *

Alice stared at the mess Amelia left, thinking sadly. Valentine's Day sucks, she thought, everything goes wrong.

And it always _always _happened to her.

* * *

**Extremely short and fail chapter is extremely short and fail OTL. **


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Feelings are very confusing**_

March definitely came like and lion and left like a lamb. The awkwardness between both Amelia and Alice was still present but both refused to speak on it. Felka and Francesca found themselves stalking the pair obsessively, hoping to expose their obviously hidden feelings for one another. In fact, Francesca hasn't seduced a guy in over three weeks and was becoming very snippy and horny. Felka just found the whole situation rather hopeless.

"Let's call off this whole Alice and Emily thing," Felka announced one cloudy April afternoon, "This is totally cutting off my time with Liet!"

"I suppose you are right," Francesca sighed as a woman blocked her vision of the two friends, "Maybe these two don't like each other…But, _Mon Dieu, _they have perfect chemistry! I know a couple when I see one."

"Like I hope Emily stops being a homophobe," Felka said, "and realizes her feelings. Those two are way too perfect for each other."

"Indeed…" Francesca muttered.

And, for the first time, the matchmaking duo failed.

//////////////

"Are you going to prom, Alice?" Amelia asked. Alice blinked; one minute their arguing about the Beetles and now the prom comes up? She frowned.

"Prom is another month away and no," She said, "I'm might be going back to England…" Amelia gasped.

"You can't leave me~" She whined, "I'm your bestieeeee~." Alice blushed.

"Calm down you dolt, I'm coming back next year." She snapped. Amelia grinned but couldn't help but feel despair.

_Why do I feel like this all of a sudden?_

"Hey Amelia?"

"Yeah?"

"Get back to work please."

"Whatever you say, boss."

/////////////////

Amelia opened her phone hastily as it vibrated with a text while she waited for more customers

**_I'm busy. Stop calling me!_**

**_-Mattie_**

Amelia quickly texted back,

**_Sex isn't important! My needs are!_**

**_-Amelia_**

**_What the---I'M NOT HAVING SEX! I'M WATCHING DEGRASSI!_**

**_-Mattie_**

**_Rrrighttt, I heard those moans when u picked up the phone for a second! Just don't do it on the couch…the smell of sex isn't all that great to me._**

**_-Amelia_**

**_Which is why you're still a virgin._**

**_-Mattie_**

**_I've slept with 2ice as many guys than u! Of course…that may b cuz ur gay and all._**

**_-Amelia_**

**_Just tell me ur question since you already ruined the mood -_-_**

**_-Mattie&Pissed_**

**_Aww no need for the angry signature! but anyway…when did you first knoe u was gay?_**

**_-Amelia&AwesomeBITCHEZBEHATINONTHEHOTSHIT_**

**_When I first had sex with a girl…don't tell me ur gay now O.o?_**

**_-Mattie&Shockedbutstillpissed_**

**_NO! I DON'T! I'M STRAIGHT DAMMIT!_**

**_-Amelia&AwesomeSTRAIGHTASALINEMOFOS_**

**_It's Alice…isn't it?_**

**_-Mattie&ShockedbutstillreallyREALLYpissed._**

**Matilda never got an answer to that last text.**

* * *

**Okay…I officially wanna start a texting fic for Hetalia XD that was too fun :3**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**And the mad rush begins**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Today I saw my arch nemesis at the mall today. She and her date were picking out prom outfits. We got in a fight and she so kindly reminded me of my lack of relationship with either a guy or girl. I have no date for my prom this Saturday either…FML"_

Yup, that was Amelia's whole day in a nutshell.

As the date to prom grew closer, more and more kids from her school appeared throughout her Macy's, gazing upon the vast display of prom dresses or tuxedos. Amelia couldn't help but scowl as she rung up a dress or tuxedo while a happy couple muttered sweet nothings to each other. Was she the only one without a date? Probably. She could feel the taunting eyes bore through her while she walked the hallways at school. Sometimes, during her lunch break, she would pretend to look at the dresses just to prove she was actually going to the prom.

But, when she rung up Anya, that was the last fucking straw.

Which is where this chapter truly begins.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Amelia snapped out of her sleepy stupor as both a dress and tuxedo were slapped on her countertop. She glared the person behind the counter who just smiled innocently, "We would like to pay for this, da?" she said and her partner, Yue, nodded wearily. Amelia snatched the dress and rang it through the register, repeating it for the tuxedo.

"So…I suspect you guys are going to the prom together." Amelia said casually as Anya paid for it: 259 dollars

"Da." Anya replied in that Russian accent Amelia hated _so_ _fucking much. _

"…So why don't you both wear a dress? You're going to look like a dyke." Amelia said tactlessly, bagging both the dress and tux. Anya chuckled darkly

"Silly Amelia, insults are for those who deserve it," Anya wove an arm around Yue's waist, earning a glare from the tiny Asian, "At least I have a date to a prom. If I have to wear a tuxedo they be it, da?" Amelia clenched her fists.

"I do have a date and he's a MAN, not a dyke like you," she hissed through gritted teeth, "and I can actually SQEEZE my sexy ass into a dress." Anya's eyes darkened.

"Ve all know you're vatass von't vit, da?" Anya said innocently, her Russian accent suddenly becoming thick.

"Please stop now, Anya…"

"What, you look at my ass or something? I always knew you flew that way." Yue cringed; Amelia was so stupid. She watched as Anya lunged at the American with her pipe, only narrowly missing her face by a few centimeters. Amelia pounced over the counter onto the Russian and a catfight erupted.

Yue watched and sighed, jumping into the middle of the fray hoping to stop it

~OoOoOoOoOo~

Even with her years of kung fu and tai chi, Yue was no match for Ivan's strong hand. She was wacked right in the face. The fight was long over though and Amelia watched as Yue was screaming at the Russian and Anya was chuckling gently while Yue slapped her playfully (more or less) on the arm. Amelia scoffed as Anya hugged the Chinese woman like nothing had happened and Yue countinued supplying weak hits to the Russian's arm while Amelia was the one getting reprimanded. By Alice, of course

"—you could have gotten us sued! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't cut it git," Alice snapped, "You're officially on probation now and if I see you make one more slip up like that, you're fired."

Amelia sighed, "Fine." And with one more longing look at the embracing couple, she walked dejectedly towards her post. Yue was still hitting Anya weakly on the arm and Anya was giggling. The small crowd around them had disbanded. Alice watched the saddened American walk away, feeling unwanted guilt well up in her stomach.

_Why the hell do I feel so guilty?_

_

* * *

_

**SCHOOL'S ALMOST OUT! JUST 2 MORE WEEKS THEN I'LL GO CRAZY ON MY FANFICTION**

**Please like this chapter…please D:**

**PS: I FAIL AT RUSSIAN ACCENTS D;  
**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Seventeen **

_**Little sister to the rescue!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"MATTIEEEEE!"

The one addressed as Mattie sighed loudly as her sister came barging into their apartment. Matilda was trying out her newly bought prom dress: a strapless, aqua green and white, knee length, ruffled, gown with silver high heeled sandals and a variety of silver and gold jewelry. Amelia stopped her crazed scream when she saw her sister in her outfit.

"You look…cute." Amelia said breathlessly. Matilda rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, can't say the same about you though," Matilda said, looking at her sister's depressed expression and running mascara, "What's wrong." That riled up Amelia.

"Well you know that dyke of a Russian, Anya, right? While I was ringing her up with her also dyke of a girlfriend, she kindly reminded me of my lack of a date for the prom," She started, flailing about, "Then we got into this huge argument and stupid Alice blames me for it! Even though that bitch threw the first punch! And now I think I'm fired…and dateless!" Matilda face palmed and sighed. She picked up her phone on her nightstand and texted someone quickly. With a returning ding, she closed her phone and threw it on her bed.

"You have a date now…Stephan Jean-Baptiste from Biology…be grateful." Matilda deadpanned. Amelia squealed appropriately and glomped her sister.

"AHHH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW even though I easily could've found a date cause I'm _Amelia Fuckin' Jones _BUT I LOVE YOU NO LESS THANKS SO MUCH MATTIE!"

"No problem…but, you do know Stephan is…right? He was in our group for that project once?"

"I haven't got a clue but I DO GOT A DATE OH YEAH!"

"Burgers for brains, " Matilda muttered. "Are you going to go get a dress or what?"

"OH SHIT."

/

Alice packed her suitcases with a heavy heart. She would be leaving for London late tomorrow evening, a bit after prom and three days before summer break. She wasn't even sure she would be returning next year as education was much better at her London home. Still, she would love to come back to Hetalia High. She has made friends, enemies, and even a crush on her best friend Amel-

Oh No

Oh _Hell _No

She did not have a crush on Amelia F. Jones

_Definitely _not.

Sigh.

Alice rubbed her templates in irritation. Damn hormones…making everything so complicated. She closed her eyes for a moment as she took her therapists words to heart and wandered off to her happy place: White clouds, vast castles, magical witches, and a knight in shining armor ready to sweep her off her dainty little feet...which quickly morphed into her and Amelia running through a meadow of flowers together, holding hands.

"Dammit!" She screamed, slamming her hand on the wall loudly, "That stupid git needs to get out of my damn head already!" At that moment, Piper barged into her room uninvited.

"Mom said to stop banging on the wall and bring your bags downstairs." Piper said.

"Yeah okay sure, now get out." Alice said somewhat harshly.

"Jerk…"

_Am I really the jerk? For turning her down and ignoring my feelings?_

_Ah fuck it, at this point I could give a rat's arse what I feel. I'm going to that damn prom whether the git appreciates it or not!_

_

* * *

_

**JUST TWO MORE CHAPTERZ…THEN OMAKEZ YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY**

***hack* sorry for the late update, I was sick…again. I NEED TO STOP IT WITH THESE SICKNESSES. *HACK COUGH HACK* T-T**

**SUMMER VACATION WOOOOOOOOOO :3**

**Now love this chapter…please? ;_;**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**A Night to Remember, Part 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

Term ended three days previous to prepare for the almighty junior—senior prom at Hetalia High. It was the biggest blowout of the year. A freshman or sophomore was worshiped if they somehow got to attend (if a junior or senior asked them). Matilda was one of the envied…Amelia suddenly was not. How? Well let's find out…

Matilda was in the bathroom fixing her makeup. She was brushing golden brown eye shadow over her eyelids when her phone began to buzz. She picked it up and read the text. She gasped loudly. Amelia poked her head through the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Amelia questioned, titling her head so her earrings dangled. Mattie bit her lip.

"Nothing…just the your date won't show—"

"WHAT?" Amelia screamed and Mattie winced.

"Yeah…it seems like he got food poisoning…" Mattie muttered.

"Great…just fucking awesome," Amelia sighed, sinking to the floor pathetically, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" She blew a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Well, you could come with me. Gil probably wouldn't mind—" She scoffed.

"No way will I go with you and your dyke of a date." Matilda narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Fine, weep on the floor like the miserable bitch you are," Matilda said in a threatening tone, "No wonder Alice hates you. You and your "no homo" attitude. You make me sick, eh."

And with one last look at Amelia's shocked face, Matilda stalked out of the bathroom and out of the apartment.

o o o o o o o o o

Alice was driving down the dark road towards the school. She planned to at least meet up with Amelia and say good bye (and even tell her feelings) before leaving for England. She jumped suddenly when her phone buzzed with a text message. Being the good girl she was, she pulled over to read the text:

_Go see Em. She's back at the apartment, PMSing about you._

_-Mattie_

Alice blinked and sighed; Matilda sounded pissed. She made an illegal U-turn and started towards Amelia's apartment.

* * *

**Short chapter is short. I written the last two already. They will be up by Wednesday :)**

**I plan on finishing this and TaS (its only about 8 chapters anyway) by my birthday (August Third) before i start anything new (because my thumbdrive corrupted and i lost everything ;_;). I plan on doing a historical fic on Hatian history, a Hetalia/Despicable Me crossover, and maybe a new Pokemon or Naruto Oc fic...idk**

**BAI  
**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**A Night to Remember, Part 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

Amelia hadn't moved from the place Mattie left her, still a little shocked from her outburst. The sad thing was, though, Mattie was probably right…about everything. Alice did hate her and she has been very disapproving of her sister's lifestyle with her homophobic attitude. That's why Alice was leaving for England. She sighed and glared at the floor. The clock ticked on.

Suddenly, she heard a soft knock. Completely confident it was Mattie, Amelia trudged towards the door ready to apologize. It wasn't her, however.

It was Alice

Amelia blinked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to England."

"I am," Alice said, "I'm meeting everybody at the airport. I though you were going to prom?" Amelia scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Eheheh…you see…my date somehow caught a stomach bug so I couldn't go…" Alice nodded sympathetically. She stepped inside the apartment.

"I can't stay here long; my flight is in an hour." She said. Amelia frowned.

"But you'll come back for your senior year, right?" Alice bit her lip.

"I was planning on going to Oxford anyway, but I-I'll try." Amelia grinned, oblivious to the reduction of personal space between the two of them.

"So I'll take that as a—"Her sentence was cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers. They were soft, she noted, and tasted of mangoes. She gasped as she felt a slimy tongue intrude into her stunned mouth but she couldn't help voice a moan of pleasure. Their tongues did the tango until they needed to catch their breath and broke the kiss. Amelia blushed…like…hard while Alice panted.

"What was that about?" Amelia asked, flustered and stunned (with a tiny bit of anger mixed in).

"Just…something to remember me by…during the summer." Alice said, calmly like it was no big deal. She backed into the doorway, "Goodbye, Emily." And closed the door. Amelia glared at the door. Her anger morphed into confusion and horniness.

She walked over to the air conditioner and put it on high (despite the low temperature outside) and plopped on the couch, trying desperately to shake her arousal and tingling of her (mango flavored) lips.

"This…is definitely one night I won't forget." She said out loud. She shrugged and began flipping through channels like the kiss never happened.

_(Though the tingle was still there)_

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**OKAY SO I LIED...It was a short chapter so I just typed it up now...FINALLY THIS THING IS DONE (though I still have to write the omake) BUT THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'VE READ AND FAVED AND ALERTED AND REVIEWED...YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**I'll see you in about 10 minutes with the omake :D**

**ignore my fail kissing scene XD**


	21. Omake

**Cashmere**

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Omake: Summer Jobs**_

Amelia walked through the crowded grocery store, pushing a cart full of barbecue stuff. It was her and Mattie's 16th birthday* tomorrow and instead of a sweet sixteen, they were having a huge barbecue in the park with an even bigger sleepover (juvenile, maybe, But it was still awesome) at Gill's house (That's why it was awesome). Amelia approached the cash register after stopping to gaze at her reflection ("Wow, my hair grew" *). As she placed her items n the conveyer belt, she heard a familiar voice.

"Privet, Amelia"

Amelia looked up to see Anya clad in the grocery store's uniform. Her long hair was in a low ponytail and her large nose looked bigger with the hat on her head. She snickered. Anya cocked her to one side.

"What is so funny, da?" Anya asked innocently. Amelia smirked.

"You in that uniform," Amelia cackled, "What? You need money for your alcohol addiction?" Anya still looked perplexed.

"I have plenty of money for vodka, actually I'm getting married," Anya said, motioning towards the tiny bag lady towards the end, "Once Yue finishes school, of course." Yue and Amelia sputtered angrily as Anya brought up Amelia's price.

"Sixty ninety-nine is your total." Anya said. Amelia snapped out of her stupor.

"Hey, it's supposed to be forty!" She yelled.

"Da, but stupid America should pay more." Anya said happily

_-(Cue even more epic bitch fight here)-_

"You do know we're not getting married, aru, right?" Yue asked, dabbing antiseptic ointment on Anya's nose.

"Of course we will," Anya said, wincing at the sting of the medicine, "Everyone becomes one with Anya."

"…Pimp,aru"

* * *

**OMFG IT'S DONE (confetti) for real this time! THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING THIS STUPID THING AND LIKING IT. INTERWEB COOKIEZ FOR YOU ALL :3**

**First asterisk—America's birthday is on the 4****th**** Canada's is on the 1****st**** so their birthday is on the 5****TH**** AYAYAYAYYAY**

**Second asterisk—Amelia hair used to be only chin length…now it nearly touches her shoulders…**

**BAI! SEE AT TaS!**


End file.
